El sabor perfecto
by Shin Black
Summary: ArgentinaxPerú. Perú invita a la Argentina a tomar unos tragos. Lemon.


**Titulo**: El sabor perfecto.

**Autor**: Shin Black

**Pareja**: Martín x Miguel (Argentina x Perú)

**Nota**: Los personajes no me perteneces. Fueron creados por Rowein y Kuraudia, a mi sólo me pertenece el fic y la trama.

–No esta basado en ningún acontecimiento histórico, pero se hace alusión a uno.

–Son personajes NO OFICIALES.

Durante una tarde a solas como solían pasar todos los días después de la independencia del más joven pero aun así más sabio (1), Miguel y Martín caminaron directamente hacia un bar ubicado en el extremo sur de la casa del pelinegro. Allí, el bajito prendió con complicación la lámpara tirando de una pequeña cadena que se encontraba en el techo tendida hacia abajo, pero que seguramente si Martín hubiera querido la hubiera jalado con mucha facilidad.

El cuarto era un poco más viejo y desordenado que el resto, poco común en la casa de Miguel, pero aun así intentó acomodar rápidamente todo pasándole un trapo a las mesas caídas que ahora se encontraban firmemente apoyadas en el suelo áspero.

Como de costumbre Martín no hizo nada. Era una de las cosas que Migue aborrecía de su excéntrico amigo. Simplemente se aplastó cuan sapo encima de una silla y observó con galanura casi innata en él al moreno que intentaba recoger todo lo que podía en tiempo record. Una vez levantada la última silla y limpio el último vaso en menos de cinco minutos, Miguel Alejandro Padro se colocó frente a una pequeña bodega de bebidas y comenzó a preparar su clásico pisco. Obviamente aquí el rubio sería un juez, pues el joven vecino de Chile se había enterado que el rusio había ido a beber a casa de su compañero y había probado el nombrado por Manu: "pisco chileno". Para dejar en claro que como todo gourmet le pertenecía aquella bebida, decidió invitar el mismo chico a probarla, y éste se encargaría de juzgar. No por nada, un miembro de sus tierras había realizado el primer pisco y estaba en su sangre hacerlo y saborearlo.

–¿Cómo anda todo por acá, che? –preguntó el rubio. Miguel estaba demasiado concentrado pero aun así pudo escuchar y responder claramente a la pregunta.

–Lo mismo de siempre, problemas con Chile, la economía, mi jefe que da ordenes, un poco de lo mismo pos ¿y tú? –preguntó, nuevamente dejó la botella a un lado para comenzar a decorar aquel vaso en el que había vertido el líquido.

–Ya vez, la carne suben, los precios también, mi gente se queja por el calor y por el Diego que anda dirigiendo a la selección –sonrió, en realidad a Martín le encantaba esas cosas, pero aun así le parecía que todo esto era un terrible embrollo. Aunque, más que causarle gracia la situación que narraba, se la causaba el peruanito que intentaba hacer de una bebida un digno plato de la cocina peruana, decorado perfectamente como todo lo que hacía.

Terminó de realizar su trabajo y con sus dedos empujó la copa para dársela a su invitado. Cruzó los brazos e invitó a tomar el contenido. El rubio simplemente le miró, con algo de desconfianza pero no le hizo asco a nada. Tomó la copa muy galantemente y bebió el contenido completo de un solo trago. El peruano alzó la ceja intentando buscar respuesta a su interrogante pero no encontró nada.

Tincho (2) dejó el vaso en la mesa realizando con el un pequeño sonido al chocarla contra el marmolado, y abrió sus ojos como si despertara de un sueño profundo. Brillantes, verdes, eran aguas de manantiales. Abrió sus labios aun húmeros por el éxtasis de la bebida y afirmó con la cabeza.

–Mejor que el chileno, mucho mejor –afirmó. El joven moreno simplemente sonrió con aquella dulzura típica de los postres de sus tierras, empalagosa, dulce, amistosa.

El muchacho más alto se levantó y en un arrebato instintivo agitó su mano hacia delante llevándola detrás de la nuca del menor para acercarse de una forma brusca y robarle un beso que mezcló lo dulce de los labios con el ardor del alcohol. _El sabor perfecto_. Se separó solo unos centímetros para ver aquellos ojos castaños observándole. Sentía algo de miedo, incertidumbre, pero un fuerte calor en su pecho; se indagaba si era por la bebida ingerida o porque realmente quería que esto pase al siguiente nivel.

No tuvo que preguntarse más cuando el peruano le tomó del rostro y le devolvió el gesto con un beso mucho más apasionado. Colocándose de puntas de pies, ya que el medía un metro sesenta y cuatro a comparación de su compañero que llegaba al metro setenta y ocho. Como había una barra entre los dos, Martu colocó sus dos brazos por debajo de las caderas del moreno inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante, y de un solo tirón lo jaló hacia si rompiendo varias botellas en el transcurso, llevándose al niño Perú en el movimiento, dejándolo enganchado a su cuerpo enredado sus piernas en la cintura del rubio.

El beso comenzaba a ser más pasional y los pasos del alto se inclinaron hacia atrás, justo donde había un pequeño sillón algo incómodo pero perfecto para continuar. Las prendas ya se encontraban tiradas en el suelo, el beso continuaba al igual que el roce de sus pieles. Tincho comenzó a dejar las marcas, esas marcas que ponían su sello al territorio, mientras con su mano jalaba el suave cabello negro hacia abajo pidiéndole lamer y chupar la piel suavemente bronceada del más joven.

Perú apretó fuertemente sus manos contra los hombros del chico cuando se sintió invadido, y sus ojos se empañaron deslizando por sus mejillas dos hileras de agua. Inmediatamente Argentina intentó apaciguar el dolor dándole suaves besos en su frente y mejillas, lo que le hizo relajar. Perú era un niño para él, un dulce niño al que debía tratar bien pues le ayudó tantas veces y también él recordaba haberlo ayudado tanto también. Estaban unidos, y a la vez estaban separados. Al pequeño hermano de Perú, Bolivia, no le gustaba mucho que Argentina o Chile tocaran de alguna u otra forma al joven Perú, al igual que la Cool llama, pero en ese momento no había Llama ni Julito que valga. Solo ellos dos, besándose, demostrándose un amor secreto que dios sabe cuanto durará.

La fértil amazona recibió el fluido quien le permitió poder crecer aun más, y los cuerpos tanto el bronceado como el pálido terminaron en el suelo, tirados allí, cansados y a la vez extrañados por como pasó todo eso en tan pocos segundos.

No querían hablar, pero…..Martín necesitaba decir algo.

–Es mejor que el chileno, sin duda –susurró, Perú sonrió por parte, aunque por otra se molestó ¿acaso ya había probado el chileno de todas las formas posible?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar pues quedó completamente dormido.

* * *

–¡Perú!,…..¡Perú! ¡MIGUE, DESPIERTA! –una zamarreada le hizo abrir los ojos y se encontró con Martín a medio vestir, lo único que le faltaba para estar completo eran los pantalones y los boxer.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó fregándose los ojos de una manera tan tierna que seguramente Martín pensó en hacer todo de nuevo, pero en aquellos momentos el rubio se encontraba algo desesperado.

–¡Tu llama! –dijo nuevamente, Migue no entendió a donde iba el muchacho–. ¡Tu llama me robo mis boxers!

Volteó hacia donde señaló el joven y vio a la Cool llama algo enojada con unos boxer celestes y blancos con un solcito en la boca del animal, parecía masticarlo. Perú simplemente abrió la boca casi riéndose mientras Martín comenzaba la persecución a la llama. No pudo más y soltó una carcajada, observar al rubio corriendo al animal por todo el cuarto y sin los pantalones le era muy gracioso, sobre todo si había sillas tiradas y mesas por doquier que el chico debía saltar para alcanzar a la llama.

Así Miguel pudo vestirse tranquilamente mientras su llama aun seguía molestando a Martu luego de que éste se apoderó de su ropa, jalándole el cabello y mordisqueándole la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. Después de todo, era el precio que debía pagar luego de haber estado con el muchacho de ojos miel.

**FIN**

Y creo que Perú es más inteligente que el excéntrico de Argentina. Fue criado por abuelito Inca, así que debe tener mucha sabiduría tanto animal, vegetal como una cultura muy elogiada. A pesar de que Argentina es también inteligente, es un vago XDDDD.

Tincho es un apodo para Martín.


End file.
